Mortal Kombat Wiki
Mortal Kombat at Wikia is a trial to achieve a complete and comperhensive encyclopedia concerning everything that is related to the huge Mortal Kombat Phantasy universe. ---- Mortal Kombat is a trademark owned by Midway Amusement Games. note:the complete suggested table of contents can be found on this page Kontent. the section of this encyclopedia in brief are: =MORTAL KOMBAT OVERVIEW= Mortal Kombat fighting game was released in Arcades in 1992 by Midway. It shocked everyone and became so popular because of its realistic, digitized graphics mixed with bloody and brutal action. This differentiated it from the hand-drawn, more anime-like graphics of competing games like Street Fighter II. Its graphic "fatality" killing moves led to the founding of the Entertainment Software Rating Board (ESRB). soon after its release it became the most popular fighting game worldwide. the phenomenal success of the game led to the inevitable sequel MORTAL KOMBAT 2 in 1993. MORTAL KOMBAT through the years had turned into a universe filled with myth and mystery. MORE ABOUT MORTAL KOMBAT HISTORY IN HISTORY SECTION =MORTAL KOMBAT GAMES= Mortal Kombat Mortal Kombat is the original game that started the series. What really got this game popular was the extensive violence, fatalities, the introduction of the juggling concept and the rich storyline which was unheard of in a fighting game up to this point. Some great moments about this game was knocking opponents into the pit ,test your might, the sub boss Goro, and the hidden character Reptile... Mortal Kombat II Mortal Kombat II is the sequel to the highly successful Mortal Kombat game. Mortal Kombat II was a game that wanted to double the original game, more fatalities, more blood, and deeper storyline. This game was closely followed by the fans. New finishing moves called friendships, and Babalities were included to make light of the violence controversy. Some great moments about this game was finding out Shang Tsung had a boss (Shao Kahn), more hidden characters (Jade, Smoke, Noob Saibot), and the extra finishers Babality and friendships and seeing the Outworld for the first time. Mortal Kombat 3 Mortal Kombat III is a sequel the fans cried for after Mortal Kombat II. This game was designed to play faster and smoother than the other Mortal Kombat games. This game also included button link combos to do a series of damaging moves. Some great moments about this game was the added run button, new sub boss Motaro, Shao Kahn's queen Sindel, return of Sonya and Kano, Kombat Kodes, Animalities, UKK, Sub-Zero unmasked, battle ascension, mercy feature, and the shock that Smoke is now a robot. Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Ultimate Mortal Kombat III is an upgrade to the original Mortal Kombat 3 that included old favorites such as Kitana and Scorpion. New stages were added for fun and new kombat codes. Some great moments about this game is the return of old favorites, especially Scorpion, whom a lot of fans were disappointed were missing from MK3, appearance of Ermac who was until then thought to be a hidden character in MK1, appearance of a new kombatant Rain in the opening demo, play as both Sub-Zero's in one game and the Shao Kahn treasure feature after beating the game Mortal Kombat Trilogy Mortal Kombat Trilogy is yet another upgrade to the Mortal Kombat 3 games. This game focused on bringing back the past MK features as well as a few new ones. Great moments about this game was all characters returning including bosses, almost all past stages returning, Khameleon/Chameleon secret fighter, aggressor meter, widely noticed brutalities, widely notice of selecting Rain. Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero This game was to be the first of many more to come adventure Mortal Kombat type games to further explain the MK storyline. This game came out to give a little background to Mortal Kombat 4 and it featured Sub-Zero going on a quest to retrieve Shinnoks amulet. Some great moments of this game is first MK with FMVS, Scorpion's death explained, and the blooper movie hidden in the game. Mortal Kombat: Special Forces Mortal Kombat Special Forces was the 2nd attempt at creating a Mortal Kombat adventure game to further explain the storyline. This game was started by John Tobias and never completed when he left Midway. The game was later picked up by Boon and only halfway completed at best. The game explains Jax adventure hunting down arch nemesis Kano. Some great moments about the game is meeting other Black Dragon clan members, using guns, and the shock that Sonya was missing from the game. Mortal Kombat 4 Mortal Kombat IV was the game that began to try and bring the Mortal Kombat game back to its darker roots. The game did away with all the extra alities and kept only the fatalities. The game also introduced Mortal Kombat to the 3D realm. Some great moments about Mortal Kombat IV is the return of Goro, Reptile's makeover, introduction of Meat, and weapon kombat. Mortal Kombat Gold Mortal Kombat Gold is the upgrade to Mortal Kombat IV. The game added new characters and new stages and that is really the only difference that sets it apart from Mortal Kombat IV. Some great moments about this game is the return of old favorite characters from Mortal Kombat II and III such as Kung Lao and Baraka, Goro turning towards the light and making peace with Kung Lao, and Cyrax regaining his soul. Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance is the game that completely changed the fighting styles by getting rid of the old system and giving each fighter 2 real life fighting styles and a weapon style. The game is also the first MK game that does not have a stage fatality game. Some great moments of Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance is the return of test your might, added test your sight mini game, added a conquest feature to explain the story and test your skills, added koins to unlock features and gamble, and a krypt where you could unlock numerous hidden items. Mortal Kombat:Deception Mortal Kombat Deception is the widely successful successor of Mortal Kombat Deadly Allinace. This game offers many things that fans wished was in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance such as 2 fatalities per character, a more in depth konquest mode, stage fatalities and much more. It also has 2 new game modes, chess Kombat and Puzzle Kombat. Mortal Kombat Deception is also the first Mortal Kombat to have online capable mode. Some great moments of this game is meeting every kombatant in Konquest mode, the return of old favorites such as Jade, Kabal, Nightwolf, Sindel and Ermac, and seeing the old rumor from Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance about characters running through the krypt being in this game. Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks is an 3D adventure game which offers the story of Liu Kang and Kung Lao (that can be repleaced with scorpion and/or sub-zero after finishing the game) during Mortal kombat 2. While completing the game you are able to see every character from Mortal kombat 2 and Ermac, most of the time fighting them as bosses and finish killing them. This game is endeed non-canonical to the Mortal Kombat story because it encludes deaths of characters that couldn't have died in this game, such as Jade, Reptile or Baraka. Mortal Kombat: Armagedon Mortal Kombat Armagedon is the last mortal Kombat game, and the story is about an armagedon (A big battle) that happened within the forces of good and evil. During this big battle, a new forces appeared, blaze, and then the warriors tryied to gain it's force. The game features every character from the games Mortal Kombat,Mortal Kombat 2,Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3,Mortal kombat 4,Mortal kombat deadly aliance,Mortal Kombat deadly aliance advance and Mortal Kombat deception; making this game the Mortal Kombat Trylogi of this generation.